Aquel Hermano
by Lyserg
Summary: El hermano de Faith llega a Sunnydale para ayudar en la batalla contra The First. Aunque oculta más de un secreto....


_Es de Noche, de un micro baja un joven con un bolso, mira a su alrededor._

ROY- Así que esto es Sunnydale...mejor de lo que pensaba...

Mientras Tanto en la Casa de Buffy

BUFFY- Ahora ahy que Esperar,no podemos pelear contra The First ni contra Caleb en este Estado!

FAITH- Estoy de acuerdo con vos Buffy, pero devemos hacer algó!

ANYA- Hasta que las heridas de las Potenciales no sanen no podemos hacer nada, para ganar devemos ser muchos y tenemos que estar listos para lo que sea, no sabemos que otra sorpresa nos pueden dar.

WILLOW- Anya tiene razón, mientras estemos todos juntos y seguros aca no nos va a pasar nada, espero...

ANDREW- Bueno, por lo visto vamos a ser mucho para la cena, voy a ver que cocino hoy, si alguien me quiere ayudar, estoy en la cocina.

_Todos Comenzarón a hablar entre si, no parecian muy preocupados por un posible ataque de The First, excepto Spike, el presentia que algó malo estaba por suceder._

_Ya era la hora de la cena, todos estaban comiendo, algunos en la cocina, otros en el comedor y otros en Living, cuando de repente se abre la puerta. Todos Miran hacia la puerta, un silencio se habia apoderado de la casa de los Summers. Buffy, Faith y Spike se pararón y con caras amenazante mirarón al joven que estaba parado en la entrada._

ROY- Perdón¿Interrumpo?...Así que esta es su güarida, me imaginaba algó más moderno. Faith¿Que ya No Me Reconoces?

BUFFY- Faith¿Conoces a este tipo?

FAITH- No puede ser...Roy!

ANDREW Y ANYA¿Roy?

ROY- Así es, soy Roy, el hermano menor de Faith¿Acaso no tenemos un Parecido?

FAITH- Hacia Mucho que no nos veiamos ¿Qué Haces en Sunnydale?

ROY- Me entere que estabas aca y decidi venir a ayudarte, sé que tiene problemas para derrotar a The First.

WILLOW¿Conoces a The First?

ROY- Cualquiera puede sentir su precensia, es muy poderasa, ademas estube averigüando bastante sobre él. Y me entere de todos los problemas que les esta causando.

FAITH- Espera, espera, espera¿Como demonios pensas ayudarnos? Lo ultimo que recuerdo de vos es que te la pasabas viendo televisión y ayudando a mamá en la casa, y para eso ya tenemos a Andrew aca...

ANDREW- Al menos alguíen lo hace¿No?

ROY- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ahora tengo 18 años, y pasarón muchas cosas desde que nos dejaste.Y respondiendo tu respuesta de como los voy a ayudar les cuento que soy brujo, no tan poderoso como Willow, pero me difiendo bastante bien.

WILLOW- Genial! por fin alguien más con poderes magicos!

DAWN- Y ademas es lindo (en voz baja).

FAITH- Roy esto no es un juego, es sobre la vida y la muerta...

BUFFY- Faith espera! Roy nos puede ser de gran ayuda en esta batalla, ademas estoy seguro que ustedes dos tienen que hablar muchas cosas.

FAITH- No tengo mucho que hablar con él, aunque me interesaria saber como estan vos y mam�¿Traes Algúna foto de ella?

ROY- Si.

Roy y Faith comenzarón a hablar, los demas seguian comiendo. Roy le mostro una foto de él junto a su madre.

ROY- Te extraña mucho, me dijo que despues de que derrotemos a The First volvamos a casa comenzemos de nuevo con nuestras vidas.

FAITH- Yo también la extraño mucho, todos los días pienso en ustedes, pero no sé que va a pasar despues de que derrotemos a The First, si es que lo logramos.

ROY- Claro que lo vamos a lograr, o al menos eso espero, estube entrenando mucho y creo que soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para pelear, ya me vas a ver en acción, te vas a sorprender.

FAITH- Aunque no se note estoy muy contenta de que allas venido, ahora me siento más segura, gracias.

_Ambos se abrazaron, en ese momento Faith solto una lagrima de uno de sus ojos._

_Despues, Faith le presento a todos los Scoobies y le conto sobre la situacuón_

_Despues, todos querian hablar con Roy, era el centro de atención de la casa. Los que parecian más interesados en él eran Willow, Andrew y Dawn. Cuando por fin estubo solo, Willow fue a hablar con Roy._

WILLOW- Así que te gusta la magia...yo tuve muchos problemas con ella...

ROY- Si, cuando te transformast en Dark Willow senti tu presencia...eras muy podersa..., y aún lo seguis siendo.

WILLOW- Bueno, tampoco para tanto, el hecho de que casi destruyo el mundo no quiere decir nada, jajaja!

ROY- Jajaaja, tengo tanto que aprender de vos.

WILLOW- Y yo te voy a enseñar, a partir de ahora vas a ser mi alumno.

ROY¿De enserio Willow?

WILLOW- Si

ROY- Muchas gracias! Te prometo que no te voy a defraudar! Voy a dor todo lo que tengo! Tenemos tantas cosas en común Willow...si supieras...

WILLOW¿Qué?

ROY- No importa, deja...jajaja!

_Roy y Willow seguian hablando, pero desde la otra punta del living Dawn y Andrew los estaban observando._

DAWN- Por fin un chico lindo en esta casa! Ademas es Brujo! Es mi día de suerte!

ANDREW- Querras decir mi día de suerte! Ese chico va a ser mio.

DAWN¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

ANDREW- Intuición Dawny, intuición...

DAWN- Ya vamos a ver quien gana!

ANDREW- Ademas seguro que va a dormir en mi cuarto...no hay otro lugar en la casa...

DAWN- Maldita sea! Eso no vale!

ANDREW- En la guerra y el amor todo vale, todo...

_Ya era muy tarde, pero igual todos seguian en el Living de la casa charlando como si nada, cuando Roy siente una presencia._

ROY- Me disculpas¿Dondé esta el baño?

KENNEDY- A la izquierda de la escalera, al fondo.

ROY- Gracias, ahora vuelvo.

ANYA- Kennedy¿A donde fue Roy? Necesito preguntarle algó

KENNEDY- Al baño¿Por?

ANYA- Que extraño, recuerdo que me pregunto donde estaba el baño hace unos minutos.

_Roy fui al jardin de atras de la casa, miro a hacia el cielo como si estuviese buscando algó, cuando..._

SPIKE¿Se te perdio algo?

ROY- Vos también la sentiste¿Verdad?

SPIKE¿De que estas hablando?

_En ese mismo instante un demonio salto sobre Spike._

_Roy levanto los brazos y exclamo._

ROY- _Incandurus Instaciu Doymet _!

_Todos los que estaban en la casa salieron y vieron como un rayo azul y amarillo cai del cielo hacia el demonio que habia atacado a Spike. El rayo habia desintegro al demonio sin dejar ninguna huella de él. Todos miraban asombrados a Roy. Spike seguia en el suelo perplejo por lo que recien habia sucedido. Ahora no habia duda de que Roy era muy poderoso._

_

* * *

__Despues de lo que sucedio en el patio todos se fuerón a dormir.A Roy le toco dormir con Andrew, y como era de esperarse Andrew no iba a perderse la oportunidad de estar con Roy a solas._

ANDREW- Bueno, y esa es la historia de como llegue hasta acá.

ROY- Muy interesante, nunca me hubiese imaginado que vos eras uno de los que queria matar a Buffy.

ANDREW- Ahy tantas cosas que seguro no te imaginas...

ROY¿Comó cuales?

ANDREW- Y, no sé, seguro no te imaginas que yo...

_En ese momento Faith entra al cuarto._

FAITH- Andrew nos dejas solos por favor.

ANDREW- Claro, mientras, voy a buscar algo para tomar abajo. Roy ¿Te traigo algó a vos?

ROY- Si, por favor.

ANDREW¿Faith?

FAITH- No, vete!

Andrew se va del cuarto.

ROY- Si vas a decirme algó con respecto a lo que sucedio afuera te digo que...

FAITH- Te queria felicitar, fue asombroso lo que hiciste, nunca me hubiese imaginado que fueras capaz de hacer eso.

ROY- Gracias, pero solo hice lo que tenia que hacer.

FAITH- Estoy seguro que vas a encajar muy bien aca, por lo que escuche, a todos les caiste muy bien.

ROY- Que Suerte, por fin estoy en un lugar donde soy apreciado por lo que soy...

FAITH- Bueno, ya es muy tarde, me voy a dormir, ah, tene cuidado con Andrew.

ROY¿Por?

FAITH- Ya te vas a dar cuenta...

ROY- Si vos lo decis, que duermas bien.

FAITH- Igualmente, Chau.

_Faith sale del cuarto y entra Andrew con dos vasos con agua. Se mira con Faith y se sonrien._

ANDREW- Bueno, traje algó para tomar, y como te estaba diciendo...

Andrew se da cuenta de que Roy estaba dormido.

ANDREW- Pobre, debe estar muy cansado, el hechizo que hizo requeria de un gran esfuerzo. No importa, ya voy a tener tiempo de hablar con él más tarde, seguro que Dawn se esta muriendo de envidia, jajaja.

_Ya era de día. Roy se despierta por culpa de unos ruidos que provenian del patio trasero de la casa. Cuando se asoma por la ventana para ver de que se trataba se encontro con que todas las Potenciales estaban entrenando bajo las ordenes de Faith, Kennedy y Willow. Dawn y Buffy estaban aún en la escuela._

_Cuando Roy baja para desayunar se encuentra con Andrew y Anya._

ROY- Buenos Días!

ANDREW- Por fin te levantas, pensabamos en ir a despertarte.

ANYA- Me imagino que no estaras pensando en desayunar¿No?

ROY- Si¿Por?

ANYA- Te comento que son las 2 de la tarde, tenes que almorzar.

ANDREW- No te preocupes, te guarde una porsción de lo que almorzamos, ahora te la doy.

ROY- Gracias.

ANYA- Andrew te queria despertar para comer, pero yo le dije que no, hice bien¿No? Es que yo odio que me despierten cuando estoy durmiendo. No se vos...

ANDREW- Anya ya callate, recien se despierta!

ANYA- Bueno, esta bien, perdón!

_Roy comenzo a comer mientras hablaba con Anya y Andrew, y algúna Potencial que pasaba por el comedor. Faith también fue a verlo._

_Buffy y Dawn llegan a la casa._

BUFFY¿Comó estas Roy?

ROY- Muy bien! Gracias por todo Buffy.

BUFFY- De nada, la que tiene que agradecerte soy yo por lo que hiciste ayer.

ANYA- Buffy, llamo Giles por telefono dijo que iba a llegar hoy a la noche.

BUFFY- Que suerte! Espero que este bien.

ROY- Giles! Es tu Cuidador,quien te enseño todo lo que sabes sobre como ser la cazadora¿No es así?

BUFFY- Si! tuvo que irse a Inglaterra por una emergencia.

ROY- Buffy, el Cuidador de mi hermana era un tal Weasly¿No¿Donde esta ahora?

BUFFY- Oh...Weasly... esta en Los Angeles, con sus "amigos".

ROY- Tengo entendido que no se llevaba muy bien con mi hermana...

BUFFY- Ah...tuvieron algúnos problemas. Pero hace poco hicierón las pases y ahora son amigos, o por lo menos eso es lo que sé.

ROY- Me alegra escuchar eso!

WILLOW- Roy, por favor ven conmigo, tengo que mostrarte algunas cosas!

_Roy le agradecio a todos por la comida y se fue a arriba con Willow._

_En el Cuarto de Willow._

WILLOW- Como te prometi, te voy a enseñar todo lo que pueda sobre magia.

ROY- Genial!

_Willow le da a Roy algunos libros con la apariencia de ser muy antigüos._

WILLOW- Estos son los unicos libros que sobrevivieron en "La Caja Magica" despues de "mi problema".

ROY- Estan muy buenos, los hechizos que yo sé los encontre en Internet y otros los aprendi en la calle.

WILLOW- La mayoria contienen hechizos de protección y de ataque, no hay nada complejo para vos. Fijate cual te gusta y lo practicamos.

ROY- De acuerdo!

Roy ojeo los libros durante algúnos minutos. Cuando por fin encontro algo que le gusto.

ROY- Willow! Mira lo que encontre, un hechizo que permite ponerle un escudo magico de protección a alguien.

WILLOW- Que raro! Nunca habia lo habia leeido, y eso que me eh pasado horas leyendo estos libros. Bueno, vamos al patio.

_Roy y Willow bajarón. Les contarón a todos de que se trataba el hechizo. Dawn se ofrecio de voluntaria._

_Todos estaban en el patio. Dawn en el centro y el resto a su alrededor._

WILLOW- Dawn, no tengas miedo, no te va a pasar nada.

DAWN- Esta bien Willow, no te preocupes!

BUFFY- Seguro que no le va a pasar nada¿No?

ANYA- Si! Willow sabe lo que hace...pero Roy...

_En ese momento Roy extendio su brazo derecho hacia adelante y exclamo._

ROY- _Kaestica Eludo Drashit Enum _!

_Algo parecido a una burbuja de color verde claro encerro a Dawn._

WILLOW- Veamos si funciona, _Disolvio_ !

_Un esfera de energia de color azul salio de la mano de Willow directo hacia Dawn. El escudo absorbio la esfera como si nada. Buffy comenzo a golpear el campo de fuerza que rodeaba a Dawn, pero no logro dañarlo, parecia como si una pared indestructible invisible la protegiera. Roy y Willow se mirarón, ella le guiño el ojo a él, no habia duda de que el hechizo habia resultado un exito._

ANDREW¿Cuanto se supone que dura el hechizo?

ROY- No tengo idea¿Vos Willow?

WILLOW- Tampoco, sera cuestión de esperar.

DAWN¿Que?

_Pasarón 20 minutos y por fin el escudo desaparecio permitiendole a Dawn salir._

BUFFY- La verdad es que esta tecnica nos va a ayudar mucho.

WILLOW- Seguro que si!

ROY- Lo que sea para derrotar a The First.

WILLOW- Roy y yo vamos a seguir averigüando más hechizos Buffy, te lo prometo!

BUFFY- Confio en ustedes, sé que se van a esforzar.

_Ya era de Noche y faltaba poco para la cena. Cuando de repente la puerta de entrada se abre. Era Giles, estaba con toda la ropa rota y con sangre._

GILES- Es muy poderoso...

_Giles cae al suelo._

_**FIN**_


End file.
